


SuperM as Subs

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee, Super M, SuperM, WAYV
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Edge Play, F/M, Handcuffs, Headcanon, Impact Play, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Stripping, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sub Taemin, Sub Ten, Sub Yukhei, Sub jongin, Sub!Kai, Sub!Lucas, Sub!SuperM, Sub!Taemin, Sub!Taeyong, Sub!Ten, bullet points, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, sub kai, sub lucas, sub!Mark, sub!baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: a headcanon with dom!Reader.





	SuperM as Subs

**Author's Note:**

> the teaser vids got to me, ohh lordy i need this so bad. long ass ride ahead, this is basically a whole thought spill. welcome to the world of sub!super m.
> 
> PS. the reader is gender neutral. 
> 
> crossposted on my tumblr @submissive-bangtan.

**↪_ A/N._**_ UGH these guys have me fucking spiraling. very excited to bring you this,__ please indulge_ 👀

**_○_ warnings ⚠️** 18+, dom/sub, kinks galore, gender-neutral dom!reader

3.5k _words | bullet points | this is all over the place there is so much to say i—_

  


## ⌈ ten

_— _ ** _motto_ ** _: kitten has ‘ten’ in it, but so does intense._

  * wowza honey
  * best choke out you’ll find 
  * the stamina, too, oh lord. ten can handle a lightning fast riding without blowing up in two minutes
  * all _while_ you choke him
  * with a waist harness on and ankles bound
  * bondage looks so good on him; he’s flexible and enduring. imagine a hogtie... art. 
  * such a beautiful man.
  * literally, rope marks, imagine that
  * we need to talk about his pain threshold as well there
  * things that have other guys screaming are a mere tickle to him
  * i can’t emphasize enough how lucky you’ll be. this fella does not have to be trained much. experience? abundant. talent? more than vast. _he knows __precisely__ how far he can go with what kind of kink._ that is invaluable.
  * and now, the most mind-blowing part. stress: he encourages you to take it all out on him. in his mind, that’s an extra treat and a promise he gets it raw how he loves it. 
  * your satisfaction is his fuel, as is seeing you unwind. 
  * the whole progression from heavy beginnings to breathless ends
  * the boy needs you to go, for the lack of a better word, buck-wild
  * so yes, ten is your number one (pun intended) address for all things messy. he asks you to hatefuck him, you spoil him with it.
  * the sheer masochism of him
  * are you kidding me
  * listen i’m not a fan of the sin concept but in this case... you can sin all you want with him
  * **tl;dr: **angry sex is his thing. strong emotions. guts will be rearranged.
  * about the elephant in the room: yeah, this guy can bust some extraterrestrial, dazzling, sexy as hell moves
  * that means one thing. contortionism. you can bend him into every position you desire and fuck him like that. he’s petite but don’t worry. your babe’s strong
  * in fact, you can sit on his face and get one ferocious rimming daily
  * things will get wet wetter wettest
  * surprise surprise vice versa he likes his own ass filled with plugs and vibrators
  * the type that buzzes him into a delirium while you slap him. with his neck turning red and those pretty almond eyes going wide. 
  * they do hold the universe. he’s just so enthralling.
  * btw. talking about toys. having a fleshlight ready to make him moan and ruin his orgasm is a veeery good idea. 
  * chances are you will draw cute english or thai interjections from him
  * in return, you can call him your prince and kiss him all over for aftercare. he’s no different, thinking of you as someone figuratively and literally noble to him. he’s thankful you fulfill his greatest sexual dreams. it’s true, you’ll really worship each other.
  * he’ll do his little mona lisa smile and doze off in your lap...
  * sub!ten is just priceless okay
  * 10/10
  * i need a moment

## ⌈ kai

_— **motto**: local strip club found bankrupt. _

  * oh mY GOD nini
  * he knows how it’s done
  * did he go to sub school or something
  * you’ll find him at the stove around 6:30 AM in his apron
  * making you breakfast pretty much butt naked otherwise
  * flustered and sexy butler kim right at your service
  * looking very sculpted
  * dancing a little, as usual, he’s getting into it
  * in other words, you’re sure to get those eggs fried well
  * now, besides his skimpy clothing and waiter allure
  * kai as a submissive is almost definite to be an epitome of organization. he’s just good at it. period. lube and protection are always in the house.
  * you do your part doing maintenance for toys and cracking the occasional whip but really i mean... as the great oh sehun once said... never don’t mind about a thing when jongin gets the chance to put something in order
  * so lean back — kai is a service sub. he’s the type who wants to break a sweat for you
  * and have that very visible because he doesn’t own clothes anyway. well, well.
  * something more about organization
  * fucking according to a schedule sounds about right
  * you have it all planned out with a special calendar book just for that purpose
  * but don’t believe he’ll be boring and hyper-structured beyond that
  * kai is the precise opposite of dull as a lover but that’s a huge duh
  * he has both the acute sense of bashful romance and strong erotic feelings that come with a regular eyebrow wiggle
  * he likes to provoke the wild animal in his partner
  * reckless abandon
  * kai is 100% guaranteed to make you let out the beast. he enjoys feeling you go all out and grip him, pin him. everything hands-on is good.
  * grinding and gyrating is always part of sex. hell, even floating and flying. fuck gravity.
  * you need a certain level of dexterity. and hey if you don’t, you will pick it up from him in a solid minute
  * what i’m trying to say is that it won’t happen that the two of you rub against each other in the sheets like two blocks of wood (even when going into aftercare!). it will be fluid, ever-moving, energetic right and left with the mattress creaking all over the damn place
  * sex with jongin is one thing for sure: fucking fast. he won’t mess up his tempo if you know what i mean. the two of you will be thrusting and moaning until complete fatigue sets in
  * he whines a lot i’m telling you
  * it’s the surefire way to know kai is into it, being genuinely vocal is one of his best qualities as a sub
  * besides handling any rough pace 
  * this guy will have you sneaking into his gym room and have a quickie on the next best workout bench
  * and lord knows what else. 
  * the bathroom is another destination. wet!kai, the yearning romeo, is an image you won’t forget
  * prepare to get your hands on all of that
  * he’s gonna melt right into ya
  * and that is sub!kai for you

## ⌈ taeyong

_— **motto**: vanilla? hardly heard of her._

  * to use an nct pun: the options are— _limitless_.
  * and another: you’re signed up for a... _long flight._
  * and you’re gonna be the: _boss_
  * who gives it to him
  * and i’m warning you
  * he’s shy about it but
  * taeyong is simply insatiable_. _take his kinky reputation at face value.
  * what doesn’t he do
  * the softest softcore (feathers to tease him) to the hardest hardcore (edge play, hallelujah), the whole spectrum without any efforts for transitions
  * so you guessed it, a normal bedroom really won’t do. 
  * neither does a standard dom
  * but since you’re knee deep into taeyong — go figure, you’re reading this — news flash you likely aren’t one
  * plug in _all_ of your toys and cameras for date night. he needs his good dose of lube-dripping fantasy, homemade with a bunch of latex thrown into the mix
  * yeah i know that will escalate quickly
  * he wears it well i’m telling you
  * and also greatly enjoys you donning it for friday evening
  * it will frustrate him to the max which is a sight to see indeed
  * no other sub in super m gets harder boners over latex. that’s how it is. he’s just so drawn to the material and how much authority it gives you in particular
  * noona/oppa kink incarnate
  * hell, even daddy/mommy
  * he calls you that when you are forehead to forehead and catching your breath
  * because man these orgasms are going to get you so high, bodies gently intertwined
  * and very, very drenched
  * not just skin-wise
  * so let me underline this
  * your dear taeyong, no matter how innocently he can blink at you, gets his daily nutrient intake from cum. 
  * what fancy-schmancy protein shake is he interested in other than yours like literally none
  * put him on a leash together with baekhyun and you have two salivating, ultra dirty boys
  * so ready to please and swallow everything up
  * taeyong is a handsome handful
  * you’ll be horny 24/7
  * or 23/7 maybe because aftercare
  * where we revert back to adorable yong. he clings to you a lot, you nuzzle him all the time, the affection is off the charts
  * he’s pouty and sweet, smiling to himself
  * holding him tight gives him a big sense of security. 
  * safe to say he wants everybody to know he belongs to you in terms of PDA, too
  * it’s not restricted to domestic intimacy and sexual aftermath
  * taeyong truly has the perfect ratio of freaky and soft
  * god worked hard on him

## ⌈ lucas

_— **motto**: when bigger is better, things get wetter..._

  * ready for take off are we 
  * yukhei is one flirty crackhead you’ll love it
  * teasing will go back and forth
  * there might even be play fights and wrestling involved. messing around on sofas and carpets, you know the deal. things won’t get too rowdy, he’s being his 6′ baby self and you don’t want to use your whole bag of tricks yet vice versa
  * lucas eventually lets you win anyways
  * and acts like he’s lethally injured ffs
  * he’s an aquarius don’t come for him they roll that way
  * in comes the patient-doctor roleplay. yep that’s how the story goes
  * and you sure as hell get to take care of um
  * _luke’s big lightsaber_
  * alright
  * it’s throbbing a bit too much and needs medicine
  * so think of yourself as a jedi master training your disciple.
  * read: edging the living soul out of him. 
  * rough handjobs are just perfect
  * as is going on a rodeo trip getting the guy to tame those bucking hips with a lil punishment here and there. and with punishment i mean tickling even when he is close to orgasm
  * uh-oh
  * wong yukhei is a cutie pie but he has just about a bucket of cum for you spilling all over the place
  * he might get a lil embarrassed about it, that’s the sweetest thing
  * cleaning it up will be his greatest pleasure
  * so
  * ready for subby lucas yet?
  * he’s juicy
  * so what else do we have... 
  * (besides that he sounds like harry styles is dubbing him and that voice is going to turn you on so hard)
  * if his dominant doesn’t have an ounce of a muscle and biting kink that’s, how to put it, a missed opportunity
  * just licking him and leaving marks everywhere just has to be the biggest feast in history. you have him parade around sleeveless just to see the hickeys on his arms. 
  * and you don’t have to be frugal. it has to scream mine mine mine. yes, xuxi has some arm sensitivity going on. he needs your mouth on him doing chaotic stuff that leaves his jaw hanging open. to the point of you eating your brunch off his chest and shoulders.
  * there i said it 
  * breakfast with yukhei is cancelled. it’s breakfast _on_ yukhei
  * as for positions: things are usually more chill and standard. just how much missionary will there be, you’ll lose count. he’s good at it. lucas has the condensed passion of ten people, it will be more arousing than you’d think. it’s also a good pause to your usual activities, you both get a chance to um take a breath
  * if he feels cocky, wong brathei likes to lift you up during sex and here we go again with a staring contest... which ends with a bright smile and kissing 
  * what did you expect
  * always remember this one thing. in his big himbo brain only one thought floats around and _that. is. his. love. for. you._
  * a whipped boy
  * he’s irreplaceable.
  * patient xuxi reports speedy recovery

## ⌈ mark

_— **motto**: good boys go to heaven <strike>after debuting a couple times more</strike>_

  * sirs and sirettes, mark lee.
  * what did you think the “m” in super m stands for? mario, man, massive, market, model?
  * nope
  * SuperMark is what keeps the planet spinning
  * now here it goes
  * let’s get one assumption out of the way first
  * you’d think he fucks how he talks but you’ll be surprised
  * everything’s slow slow slow
  * the pace is very casual for someone who raps and thinks that fast
  * mark is just too friggin’ cute
  * a blushy cupcake
  * innocent and always curious what you’re up to
  * just perfect for all sorts of gentle dominance
  * you can reassure him when he gets nervous which happens every now and then
  * and put him into soft sweaters and blankets when he feels cold
  * maybe even building a pillow fort and just caressing him ad nauseam literally for minutes on end.
  * tousling his hair would be adorable beyond belief
  * the same goes for giving him cheesy pet names
  * or feeding him sweets
  * you can bet chocolate is his favorite. 
  * but it’s not just all about pampering him
  * keen how he is you can expect a lot of gestures of attention from mark, like carefully selected presents and foot massages
  * there’s a real gentleman at your hands.
  * a _gentlemark_
  * he might have come up with that himself 
  * you bet there will be lots of humor involved mark just can’t do serious sex
  * his intellect is yeahhh... superhuman
  * as much as his heart is squishy for you.
  * it’s hard out there. this world is tough
  * but mark is a safe haven to return to and have wholesome hours in bed with
  * 30% sex, 70% aftercare.
  * you think that’s impossible? look into his puppy eyes and tell me all you’ll do won’t be spooning
  * it’s an art form and mark is just too inviting not to do a brush stroke on the canvas. 
  * and after you’re done spooning things are back to more caressing
  * a smooch left, a smooch right
  * for the 30% he might need a bit of outside support because his inner perfectionist compels him
  * so he’ll text johnny at 4:30 in the morning with urgent questions
  * because his mind is racing and he promised to wake you up with a set of spicy stuff
  * sex veteran johnny will calmly explain it to mark but also keep it short and simple
  * because man how early can someone text you 
  * and mark appreciates a crisp how-to that he won’t forget
  * even when you are chest to chest feeling each other’s breath and his brain almost shuts down
  * at the end of the day...
  * you say hey canada lemme get my hands on those big thighs of yours and ding ding his pants are off. he responds so easily to guidance
  * and his dancing skill always helps to get groovy with you
  * so
  * bust down markiana 
  * you’re that bitch and you know it

## ⌈ baekhyun

_— **motto**: you and me, relax and ch...oking_

  * leader on the streets 
  * screamer in the sheets
  * even the most peace-loving, noise-sensitive neighbors are going to dig the things that come out of his mouth as caused by you
  * just how good are his lungs
  * imagine him making audios for you. yes, god is real.
  * you just hit the lotto
  * the things his mouth can do 
  * byun baekhyun is a synonym of oral fixation when will merriam webster admit it
  * if there’s one person in super m who can nail the picture perfect drooling ahegao face without hesitation it’s him
  * he will pleasure you with his tongue so vigorously
  * that level of spit blowing will haunt you
  * and the slurpi—
  * THE NOISES. we can’t talk about the noises. nope, nope. the noises are not meant to be described to this world. 
  * you’ll suffer from incurable lust once you picture it
  * you know what his voice can cause
  * that would trigger a mass hysteria
  * anyway. moving on. 
  * baeks is the type to appreciate a mix of cheek-on-cheek cuddling and getting his brains banged out
  * you can toss him around, grab him by the hair, fuck him absolutely stupid
  * while also kissing his forehead and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. as if he doesn’t want you enough already this will have baekhyun needy for so long
  * he’s the king of slutty behavior
  * and making both of you crack up with mid-sex jokes about who knows what, suho’s butt mole or something
  * he’s just too hilarious. on the other hand he likes being creative and concentrated
  * in his free time you’ll probably find him reading erotic stories, sketching sexy stuff (i.e., well, you) in a journal, or even a manual to the kamasutra. it gets him all hot and bothered to the point where he can’t stop being chatty about it.
  * baekhyun’s arousal always first manifests as a wave of words or texts 
  * your part of the equation is distilling the essence of said texts and getting to work on that perky body of his
  * and praise him plenty. baekhyun loves a lot of verbal affirmations and you’re glad to shower him with it.
  * kink-wise: he really has a gazillion ideas to try
  * costumes, gags, whips, pet play, sounding, collars, semi-clothed sex, cock rings, suspensions, you name it
  * as the cherry on top, a three- and fourway could be part of your routine for sure. 
  * that being said he might have a few dicks in him physically _or_ mechanically because geez bacon loves fucking machines and dildos
  * he is 100% ready to embark on one hell of an anal odyssey
  * how much he can stretch out you can probably guess. and he’ll make jokes about it either way to turn you on
  * you’ll be certain to exhaust and stuff your lil’ darling to the brim but i’m telling you what you already know
  * he’s gonna be the happiest ahegao boy in the world
  * and throw peace signs when you take pictures of him fucked out
  * that’s byunbaek for you. one of a kind
  * a subby gem

## ⌈ taemin

_— **motto**: 500 points to slytherin! _

  * this is what you’ve been waiting for i know I KNOW
  * red carpets out for the sensual sub king and nation’s p.r.e.t.t.y. boy
  * the international bombshell blonde
  * a bdsm luminary
  * DEITY
  * now, listen. 
  * some erotic feats are truly hard to execute
  * but there is always one guy who’s the exception 
  * and his name is lee taemin
  * no matter how unrealistic or complex your imagination of sex with him is
  * with this man, most of it can become real
  * effortlessly
  * because he’s a) an open-minded lover b) rich enough to rent ten dungeons — _per hour_ and c) closest to perfection we as a human race have ever come 
  * taemin is a pro at bringing all kinds of your and his fantasies to life. that’s why it’s important that you sit down to talk about how your intimate encounters could look like every other week
  * primarily, as far as his taste is concerned
  * we’ve all heard about his tales of creepypasta romance
  * literally he’s been an idol for so long and still comes up with new baffling ideal type stories
  * so according to those
  * he wants to be run over by you and thinks that’s hot,,, but i say... we stick to _flipping_ him over... like on a bed,,, no car involved
  * this pal is macabre you have to be an embodiment of the law to rein him in
  * police roleplay much. arrest this provocateur!
  * furthermore and on a lighter note
  * besides being jailed
  * lo and behold, chained up and decked out in lace, draped on a lip-shaped art sofa is how he feels the most in his element
  * add a mask and a corset 
  * just how glamorous is he
  * this guy has mastered all techniques of drawing you in with the most elaborate seduction. 
  * tremendous!
  * including dance: for your eyes only. 
  * prepare to have your loins set on fire.
  * because within the 4 walls of your home his every _move_ will be pure _danger _loaded with _sexuality._ it would be even more of a public menace than he already is when performed in front of a crowd
  * keep those handcuffs ready officer
  * **because it is your mission to stop that guy **
  * the more restraints the better
  * put five harnesses on him i don’t care as long as it contains him
  * and once that’s done
  * taemin likes to be stimulated and teased with you running silk fabric all over his body
  * he also enjoys you creating artistic pin-up-esque photography of him
  * with sultry eyes and puckered lips
  * and no worries. taemin will put his plump lips to good use elsewhere, too. all. over. the. place. servicing his dominant is an honor.
  * and those moans will be like a melody.
  * the literal only weak spot he has
  * is to kiss and tell. taemin gets carried away in conversation and feels pride when the topic switches to you. so... if you lick his earlobe and call him your slave, jongin knows the very next day and finds it very entertaining. 
  * taemin won’t deliberately spill the beans in a group chat but one-on-one with a close friend? he’s too excited not to talk about your chemistry and lets some juicy details slip if he can’t control himself.
  * taemin requires a dom/me who’s definitely not insecure and wants others to know who’s boss.
  * on the flipside, if you enjoy voyeurism? he is your man. it’s a matter of perspective entirely.
  * so to speak — even his weakness is a strength.
  * that’s all you need to understand about him
  * in sum: you got yourself quite an ace 
  * taem will press your number and you’ll have no sorrow in the world.
  * we truly are blessed by his existence
  * peace out

©** submissive-bangtan 2017-2019.** all rights reserved. do not repost.


End file.
